List of assets owned by News Corp
This is a list of assets owned by the American mass media company News Corp. Television * Foxtel (65%) * Fox Sports Pty Limited **Fox Sports **Fox Sports News **Fox Cricket **Fox Footy **Fox League * Australian News Channel **Sky News Live **Sky News Business **Sky News Weather **Sky News New Zealand **Australia Channel Internet * BallBall—Online soccer broadcasts to Japan, Indonesia and Vietnam * Punters.com.au — Australian horse racing and bookmaker affiliate. Magazines and inserts All titles sourced from News Limited – NewsSource: Magazines on 15 October 2010. * Australian Golf Digest * Australian Good Taste (with Woolworths Supermarkets) * Australian Parents (with Woolworths Supermarkets) * Best of the Gold Coast Magazine * Big League * Country Style * delicious. (with the ABC) * donna hay * Gardening Australia (with the ABC) * GQ Australia * Inside Out * Lifestyle Pools + outdoor design * MasterChef Magazine * SmartSource Magazine * Super Food Ideas * Vogue Australia Newspapers and information services United Kingdom :News UK ::*''The Sun'' ::*''The Times'' ::*''The Sunday Times'' ::*''Press Association'' (part owned, News UK is one of 26 shareholders) Australia :News Corp Australia Metropolitan newspapers, magazines and news distribution channels National :::*''The Australian'' including weekly insert magazine The Deal and monthly insert magazine (wish)News Limited – NewsSpace: The Australian newspaper :::*''The Weekend Australian'' including insert magazine The Weekend Australian MagazineNews Limited – NewsSpace: The Weekend Australian newspaper :::*''Australian Associated Press'' (45%) :::*news.com.au New South Wales :::*''The Daily Telegraph[http://www.newsspace.com.au/Daily_Telegraph News Limited – NewsSpace: ''The Daily Telegraph newspaper] :::*''The Sunday Telegraph'' including insert magazine sundaymagazine[http://www.newsspace.com.au/Sunday_Telegraph News Limited – NewsSpace: The Sunday Telegraph newspaper] Victoria :::*''Herald SunNews Limited – NewsSpace: Herald Sun newspaper :::*Sunday Herald Sun'' including insert magazine sundaymagazineLimited – NewsSpace: Sunday Herald Sun newspaper :::*'' Lions Raw Queensland :::*''The Courier-Mail'' including weekly insert magazine QWeekendNews Limited – NewsSpace: The Courier-Mail newspaper :::*''The Sunday MailNews Limited – NewsSpace: The Sunday Mail (Qld) newspaper :::*Brisbane NewsNews Limited – NewsSpace: Brisbane News magazine South Australia :::*The Advertiser'' including the monthly insert the Adelaide* magazineNews Limited – NewsSpace: The Advertiser newspaper :::*''Sunday MailNews Limited – NewsSpace: Sunday Mail newspaper Tasmania :::*The MercuryNews Limited – NewsSpace: The Mercury newspaper :::*The Sunday TasmanianNews Limited – NewsSpace: The Sunday Tasmanian newspaper Northern Territory :::*Northern Territory NewsNews Limited – NewsSpace: Northern Territory News newspaper :::*Sunday TerritorianNews Limited – NewsSpace: Sunday Territorian newspaper Community suburban newspapers Sydney :::Cumberland/Courier (NSW) newspapersNews Limited – NewsSpace: Cumberland/Courier (NSW) newspapers ::::*''Blacktown Advocate ::::*''Canterbury-Bankstown Express'' ::::*''Central'' ::::*''Central Coast Express Advocate'' ::::*''Fairfield Advance'' ::::*''Hills Shire Times'' ::::*''Hornsby and Upper North Shore Advocate'' ::::*''Inner West Courier'' ::::*''Liverpool Leader'' ::::*''Macarthur Chronicle'' ::::*''Mt Druitt-St Marys Standard'' ::::*''NINETOFIVE'' ::::*''North Shore Times'' ::::*''Northern District Times'' ::::*''NORTHSIDE'' ::::*''Parramatta Advertiser'' ::::*''Penrith Press'' ::::*''Rouse Hill Times'' ::::*''Southern Courier'' ::::*''The Manly Daily'' ::::*''The Mosman Daily'' ::::*''Village Voice Balmain'' ::::*''Wentworth Courier'' Melbourne :::Leader (Vic) newspapersNews Limited – NewsSpace: Leader (Vic) newspapers ::::*''Bayside Leader'' ::::*''Berwick/Pakenham Cardinia Leader'' ::::*''Brimbank Leader'' ::::*''Caulfield Glen Eira/Port Philip Leader'' ::::*''Cranbourne Leader'' ::::*''Dandenong/Springvale Dandenong Leader'' ::::*''Diamond Valley Leader'' ::::*''Frankston Standard/Hastings Leader'' ::::*''Free Press Leader'' ::::*''Heidelberg Leader'' ::::*''Hobsons Bay Leader'' ::::*''Hume Leader'' ::::*''Knox Leader'' ::::*''Lilydale & Yarra Valley Leader'' ::::*''Manningham Leader'' ::::*''Maribyrnong Leader'' ::::*''Maroondah Leader'' ::::*''Melbourne Leader'' ::::*''Melton/Moorabool Leader'' ::::*''Moonee Valley Leader'' ::::*''Moorabbin Kingston/Moorabbin Glen Eira Leader'' ::::*''Mordialloc Chelsea Leader'' ::::*''Moreland Leader'' ::::*''Mornington Peninsula Leader'' ::::*''Northcote Leader'' ::::*''Preston Leader'' ::::*''Progress Leader'' ::::*''Stonnington Leader'' ::::*''Sunbury/Macedon Ranges Leader'' ::::*''Waverley/Oakleigh Monash Leader'' ::::*''Whitehorse Leader'' ::::*''Whittlesea Leader'' ::::*''Wyndham Leader'' Brisbane :::Quest (QLD) newspapersNews Limited – NewsSpace: Quest (Qld) newspapers ::::*''Albert & Logan News (Fri)'' ::::*''Albert & Logan News (Wed)'' ::::*''Caboolture Shire Herald'' ::::*''Caloundra Journal'' ::::*''City News'' ::::*''City North News'' ::::*''City South News'' ::::*''Ipswich News'' ::::*''Logan West Leader'' ::::*''Maroochy Journal'' ::::*''North-West News'' ::::*''Northern Times'' ::::*''Northside Chronicle'' ::::*''Pine Rivers Press/North Lakes Times'' ::::*''Redcliffe and Bayside Herald'' ::::*''South-East Advertiser'' ::::*''South-West News/Springfield News'' ::::*''Southern Star'' ::::*''The Noosa Journal'' ::::*''weekender'' ::::*''Westside News'' ::::*''Wynnum Herald'' ::::*''Weekender Essential Sunshine Coast'' Adelaide :::Messenger (SA) newspapersNews Limited – NewsSpace: Messenger (SA) newspapers ::::*''Adelaide Matters'' ::::*''City Messenger'' ::::*''City North Messenger'' ::::*''East Torrens Messenger'' ::::*''Eastern Courier Messenger'' ::::*''Guardian Messenger'' ::::*''Hills & Valley Messenger'' ::::*''Leader Messenger'' ::::*''News Review Messenger'' ::::*''Portside Messenger'' ::::*''Southern Times Messenger'' ::::*''Weekly Times Messenger'' Perth :::Community (WA) newspapersNews Limited – NewsSpace: Community (WA) newspapers (50.1%) ::::*''Advocate'' ::::*''Canning Times'' ::::*''Comment News'' ::::*''Eastern Reporter'' ::::*''Fremantle-Cockburn Gazette'' ::::*''Guardian Express'' ::::*''Hills-Avon Valley Gazette'' ::::*''Joondalup-Wanneroo Times'' ::::*''Mandurah Coastal / Pinjarra Murray Times'' ::::*''Melville Times'' ::::*''Midland-Kalamunda Reporter'' ::::*''North Coast Times'' ::::*''Southern Gazette'' ::::*''Stirling Times'' ::::*''Weekend-Kwinana Courier'' ::::*''Weekender'' ::::*''Western Suburbs Weekly'' Darwin :::Sun (NT) newspapersNews Limited – NewsSpace: Sun (NT) newspapers ::::*''Darwin Sun'' ::::*''Litchfield Sun'' ::::*''Palmerston Sun'' Regional and rural newspapers New South Wales ::::*''Tweed Sun''' Tweed Daily News Victoria ::::*''Echo'' ::::*''Geelong Advertiser'' ::::*''GeelongNEWS'' ::::*''The Weekly Times'' Queensland ::::*''Bowen Independent'' ::::*''Burdiken Advocate'' ::::*''Cairns Sun'' ::::*''Gold Coast Bulletin'' ::::*''Gold Coast Sun'' ::::*''Herbert River Express'' ::::*''Home Hill Observer'' ::::*''Innisfail Advocate'' ::::*''Northern Miner'' ::::*''Port Douglas & Mossman Gazette'' ::::*''Tablelander – Atherton'' ::::*''Tablelands Advertiser'' ::::*''The Cairns Post'' ::::*''The Noosa News'' ::::*''Townsville Bulletin'' ::::*''Townsville Sun'' ::::*''weekender'' Tasmania ::::*''Derwent Valley Gazette'' ::::*''Tasmanian Country'' Northern Territory ::::*''Centralian Advocate'' Papua New Guinea ::*''Papua New Guinea Post-Courier'' (63%) United States :*''New York Post'' :*''Wall Street Journal'' :*''realtor.com'' International Dow Jones & Company :Consumer Media Group ::*The Wall Street Journal – the leading US financial newspaper ::*Wall Street Journal Europe ::*Wall Street Journal Asia ::*Barron's – weekly financial markets magazine ::*Marketwatch – financial news and information website ::*Financial News ::*Heat Street - news and opinion website ::*Mansion Global - global luxury property website :Enterprise Media Group ::*Dow Jones Newswires – global, real-time news and information provider. ::*Factiva – provides business news and information together with content delivery tools and services. ::*Dow Jones Indexes – stock market indexes and indicators, including the Dow Jones Industrial Average. (10% ownership) ::*Dow Jones Financial Information Services – produces databases, electronic media, newsletters, conferences, directories, and other information services on specialised markets and industry sectors. ::*Betten Financial News – leading Dutch language financial and economic news service. :Strategic Alliances ::*STOXX (33%) – joint venture with Deutsche Boerse and SWG Group for the development and distribution of Dow Jones STOXX indices. Wireless Group ::*Talksporthttps://next.ft.com/content/11484d7c-3ede-11e6-9f2c-36b487ebd80a Books * HarperCollins ** 4th Estate ** Collins ** Ecco Press ** Harlequin Enterprises ** Harper Perennial ** Harper Voyager ** Kappa Books ** Modern Publishing ** Unisystems Inc. ** Zondervan Publishing ** Christian publishing company taken over by HarperCollins in 1988 ** Inspirio – religious gift production Former assets Sold * TV Guide * Dow Jones Local Media Group * Star * San Antonio Express-News * Armada Holdings * South China Morning Post * Seventeen * Amplify Education * Ansett Australia * Daily Racing Form * Boston Herald * Myspace *Vedomosti (33%) – Russia's leading financial newspaper (joint venture with Financial Times and Independent Media). (Stake sold in 2015) Defunct * Authonomy via HarperCollins (closed in 2015) * The Daily (2011-2012) * News of the World (1843-2011) (closed) * Today (1986-1995) * The London Paper (2006-2009) * Consolidated Media Holdings (2007-2012) * Publishing and Broadcasting Limited (1994-2007) *Far Eastern Economic Review See also * Lists of corporate assets * List of assets owned by 21st Century Fox, the former News Corporation * Fox Corporation References External links * News Corp website * NewsSpace, "a site for media professionals, combining News Limited's media platforms into one location – newspapers, magazines and digital brands" * News Corp Category:Lists